Destined For Each Other
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: Ga Eul thought she would be done with Yi Jeong once the film was over but who knew that that was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n: so this is a new soeul fic. _**

Ga Eul sat awkwardly beside her co-star in the limousine. She had taken out her pink cell phone and started to text her friends just so she could avoid the discomfort that he had created for her. She couldn't even understand how someone so cute could have such an outrageous personality but it didn't matter. The filming had ended and now all she had to do was sit through this last awards ceremony acting all lovely dovey with him and then she'll never have to see him again. Out of her window she could see faces of fans and she knew they were there. The chauffeur slowed the car down as he hopped off to open the door. Of course having to be working with a male co-star, the driver had to let him out first. Ga Eul slowly shifted herself over, taking in a breath and taking the hand that her co-star offered. She knew that what she and him had was all fake, it was just all to please the crowd, who knew that when you put the pair together that they would the couple that everyone gushed about.

"Here you are everyone, arriving right now on the red carpet is Chu Ga Eul and her ever so handsome co-star So Yi Jeong," announced a short women who immediately fixed her eyes on Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong looked over his shoulder seeing Ga Eul roll her eyes, he let out a chuckle. It wasn't like he disliked Ga Eul, it wasn't. It was just that she was such a, commoner. They could have hired someone better to take her role but no…..the directors were taken away by she beauty. Honestly, he could only think that they didn't have any taste in their women because to him, her features were so plain. To him they didn't really stand out, but hey, his presence irritated her, and that was often his amusement; the way that she felt timid around him, the way that she argued with the producer telling him that she wouldn't sit in the same room as him and all, being such a diva over all this, how could it not make him laugh. After tonight though, her ordinary and basic self would disappear in front of his and he would go back to his life while she went back to hers and they would probably never meet again. It wasn't likely that she would get another place in the filming industry, he doubted it.

"Hi, hi," Ga Eul said cheerfully faking a smile. To tell you the truth, it hadn't been easy for her for the last couple of months; having to act like she was in love with someone that she extremely hated, having to link arms and be heads over heels for someone she would never fall for was hard work. _'Just one more night,'_ she told herself. _'Just one more night.'_

"Hi," the announcer gushed back, not letting her eyes leave Yi Jeong. "Everyone that's seen your movie knows that you two are the dream couple, and that's why you're up for the cutest couple of the year nominee. How do you two feel about that?" she asked directing the microphone to Yi Jeong. Obviously, in her eyes Ga Eul's presence seemed invisible.

"This is a really amazing thing for the both of us," Yi Jeong replied gazing over to Ga Eul with a smile which she returned. "Once we saw each other, we knew we would have great chemistry together and that really showed across our film," Yi Jeong lied.

The announcer, who was yet to introduce her name, looked as if she was mesmerized by Yi Jeong. It didn't matter if it was his soft spoken words, his crisp gelled hair or his alluring eyes, every part of him won the crowd of women over, you could even see little girls alined by where the limousine had parked stretching their hands into the fence trying to grab his attention. It all made Ga Eul sick, sick in the stomach that she was about to puke. How could women nowadays be so shallow? Could they not have known his personality? Sure, he's been able to keep his private underground and away from the press months before the film and afterwards too, but tomorrow everything would change. She just couldn't wait for Korea to see him for who he truly was.

"Yeah, and it surely showed across in the film," the announcer responded.

"I think we should head in now," Ga Eul suggested forcing Yi Jeong to move with her since he had his arm linked with hers. Ga Eul only did it because she felt awkward standing there staring into the crowd of fans and looking clueless as the announcer drooled over her rumored boyfriend. _'Just one more night, just one more night._'

_**a/n: so is this a good story so far? tell me what you think and if i should write on or not, just to clarify, Ga Eul hates Yi Jeong and well, Yi Jeong's feelings for her are mutual**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for waiting...here goes nothing..._

_Heading into through the halls to get to the main stage was a hard task. Time and time again workers greeted them and awed at Yi Jeong. Ga Eul silently rolled her eyes, hoping that no one would notice but she couldn't help it._

"Yi Jeong" squeaked a voice behind them.

The pair both turned around to see Kim Ah Joong fluttering her eyes repetitively at Yi Jeong as she gently pushed back her dry hair. _'Kill me, before anything else happens,'_ Ga Eul thought faking a smile.

As if he was completely falling for her, Yi Jeong let go of Ga Eul's arms and went forward to meet the actress halfway. He stood in front of her and gave out a smirk as he flirted with his alluring eyes. Reaching out his hand, he gently pulled her towards him before air kissing her on both sides of her cheek.

Ga Eul watched from afar in disgust. How could anyone be so clueless? How can they be so blind? _'Just one more night,'_ she reassured herself. _'Don't lose your cool; you're Chu Ga Eul for crying out loud.' _"Yi Jeong," she called to him sweetly. "Shall we head inside?" she asked breaking them apart. If she was really his girlfriend, that was what she would do, and even if tonight was the last night, the show must go on.

Yi Jeong gazed over his shoulder back to Ga Eul, with a handful of workers looking at him, he couldn't turn her down. If only she could just disappear from his face for even just a little while that would great. "Yeah, sorry Ah Joong, my lady's calling me," he dismissed. Yi Jeong returned to Ga Eul's side holding out his arm for her to take. Although it may only be a few hours, it was going to be a long night.

..:.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul took their seat in the front next to their co-stars; luckily they got there just in time to grab seats in the middle so Ga Eul could chat to her right while Yi Jeong ignored her with friend on his left.

"And the nominees for this year's hottest couple are, So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul...," the actor emcee announced.

Once both of them heard their names they turned their attention onto stage, as if they were two complete strangers that didn't want to know each other.

"And the winner this year are...," Ga Eul giggled as he struggled in opening the envelope. The corners of Yi Jeong's mouth rose. "The obvious couple, Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked over at each other instantly to catch that the other had also looked back at them. Yi Jeong held out his hand as he smiled and Ga Eul took it as her cheeks grew fifty shades of red. For a moment, the pair was too happy to remember their hate for one another.

"I would just like to say thank you to the producer," Ga Eul started.

"Because our love would never have happened if it wasn't for you guys giving us these role," Yi Jeong finished as he wrapped his arm over Ga Eul's shoulder.

"And for all the fans that voted for us, thank you," finished Ga Eul. Her gaze fell up into Yi Jeong's sparkling eyes. She forgot about how much she hated him, just his warm eyes and his charming smile, that was enough to win her over from the start. She was glad to be his so-called girlfriend even for a little while, not only did she make the world of woman envious but somehow, looking at him beside her wasn't all that bad at times, you just had to forget about one piece of information that's all.

Hundreds of fans stood up to applaud the couple and ever so faintly the chant in the audience grew. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss."

Yi Jeong's heart raced in panic as he tilted his head down and fixed his eyes upon Ga Eul's whose happen to look his way. He felt something awkward as he stared at her, it wasn't the feeling of embarrassment, no, it was something more, something unexplainable that he never quite experienced before. He could see the fear in her eyes, but more importantly, behind that, it felt like she was looking at him with security, as if she trusted him enough to know that he would help her out. The corners of his lips turned. In front of a large crowd like this, even the Casanova couldn't just easily escape. He nodded at Ga Eul, assuring her that it was going to be okay. As if she understood him, she nodded back. Yi Jeong eased his head down, bringing his face closer and closer to hers. Within seconds his warm lips met hers, and oddly, he felt a strange sensation...something he never felt with anyone else.

..:.

_**Your Review Replies From Last Chapter:**_

**Uni13:** Sometimes, actors and actresses have to take their role outside of the stage. haha. Yi Jeong like he said doesn't like her much either. He thinks she's too ordinary.

**Mmloser: **Oohlala. Indeed :]

**Me: **Thanks for the encouragement.

**Elizabeth Lemmont:** Okay, here's chapter 2. Erm...can't really answer that question right now hahaha. You'll find out soon.

**Rebecca: **Thanks for liking this story. Here's chapter 2

..:.

_Thanks for reading everyone. Dont be envious of the ones that get their usernames on this story. One simple review is all you have to make. Hahaha. More to come in about a week or so, sorry that it's rather short._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: sorry for the long hold up everybody. Hope this helps your ff cravings. I'll try to get another chapter in before the break is over. This story is a flip between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Enjoy_

.:.

Their adored-looking kiss lasted no more than five seconds, probably because Ga Eul wasn't one to enjoy fake relationships or perhaps it was Yi Jeong who released himself from his alleged girlfriend to catch the beauty of more alluring ladies sitting in the audience, it was hard to say who stopped first but nonetheless, both of them ignored the obvious weird tingle. You could tell that both of them had felt it; the way they seemed to instantaneously open their eyes the second their lips met, but the audience didn't care. As long as they kissed, they were satisfied.

Wearing their phony smiles, they left the stage hand-in-hand. _'Just a few more hours,_' Ga Eul reminded herself. Just endure it a bit more and then you'll never have to see this man again.

.:.

Of course, after every award show, there was an after party and as the star-winning couple, they were amongst one of the expected attendees.

Ga Eul wished that she didn't have to act as if she was a couple with Yi Jeong. This was perhaps her biggest regret in the future when she's left to live alone. No man would want her now that she and Yi Jeong had a past. All the candidates would consider themselves unworthy of her love...Ga Eul let out a sigh to her thoughts.

"Hey, ya, stop sighing. We're supposed to be in love you know," Yi Jeong reminded her. There was no way that he was going to let this commoner ruin his idolized image. If there was just one thing he hated, it would have to be this moment. With a room full of ladies in short tight dresses, he couldn't do anything but adore them from afar as he repeated to himself that he was here with his so-called girlfriend already.

"Ah, there's my favorite couple," loved the producer, who unsurprisingly won producer of the year. "Our group is sitting over there; we know you guys were having your little moment so we already ordered drinks for you."

'_Great,'_ Ga Eul thought, _'Not only do people think that we're the star couple but also ones that aren't afraid to let the public know how intimate they are...even better...'_

As they made their way over to the lounge that the producer had booked, Yi Jeong couldn't help but notice the coldness to Ga Eul's skin. She must have been freezing in her miniature dress; Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to his body. "This is not what you think," he explained to her astonishment. "I don't want people to think that I'm the kind of guy that does nothing while his girl freezes to death. You should have worn something longer if you aren't suitable to wear things like this."

Ga Eul turned her face to Yi Jeong's, furrowing her eyebrows. "I wouldn't have to be wearing this if my so-called boyfriend didn't have a reputation of liking girls who show a lot of leg."

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at her but he knew that she was right. Guess he could only blame himself for telling TV hosts that he was attracted to Ga Eul physically because of her legs.

"You guys just can't get enough of each other huh?" winked Tae Joong, who played Ga Eul's other admirer in the film.

Ga Eul turned her face into Yi Jeong's chest, not wanting to be rude by rolling her eyes in front of him. She didn't want to hear anymore about how romantic she and Yi Jeong could be, it would make her want to puke.

"I need a drink," Yi Jeong exclaimed. As he settled done on the love seat with Ga Eul, he relaxed his arm a little but never left it leave her shoulder. The producer had handed him his drink which Yi Jeong drank with one sip. The alcohol was strong and almost too much for him...almost.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong's face expression twist for just a second before trying to put back on his strong face. "Easy," Ga Eul whispered as her nails dug onto his chest.

"I'll be okay," he answered. Truth was, he was far from okay. The soft sound of her voice as her fingers pierced into his muscles suddenly made his heart skip a beat. "I'll be okay," he said once more, this time waving her hand away, hoping she didn't notice the beat of his heart.

"Ga Eul, drink with me," hollered Tae Joong. "I'm sure Yi Jeong wouldn't mind giving you up for a minute." Ga Eul didn't bother looking back at him as he had already told her twice that he was going to be okay; she only gave Tae Joong a faint smile and a weak nod as she stretched out her hand for the drink in front of her.

The taste was...definitely horrifying as it burned Ga Eul's throat on the way down. She attempted to just take a sip but Tae Joong had his hand at the bottom of the cup and was tipping it into her mouth. She squinted her eyes shut as she tried to swallow every gulp. Finally, she was done. How could Yi Jeong drink this stuff every single day? One drink already tasted so...so treacherous; nonetheless, he practically went through everyday of his life drinking this horrible stuff.

After minutes, Ga Eul felt her mind wander as if her conscious was too tired and had shut itself down. She gazed over dizzy at Yi Jeong as she gripped onto his knee. "Sunbae, you are very handsome," she mumbled. Yi Jeong having to down so many shots of whatever, was also in the same state as Ga Eul.

"You're very p...pretty too," Yi Jeong stuttered.

Seeing as his star couple had gotten drunk, it was time for the producer to help them with his magic. He waved the waiter over as he rambled quietly into his ears. The waiter gave light nods and hurried on to perform his task.

.:.

_**Your Review Replies from Last Chapter:**_

**Aurora:** Thanks for the review in Chapter 2. Here's chapter 3, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

**Azngurlz093 (aka Diana):** I like to use your username instead haha. But I've put up your name there too :]. I have no idea what feeling it was in their eyes when they kissed...guess you'll just have to ask the both of them next time haha. I'm not mad that you like this fic better than the other one, cause I like this one better too hahaha, maybe it's just cause they're different but this one starts off with the two of them without long complications haha.

**Uni13**: The next chapter is here! Thanks for loving it :]

**Mmloser**: haha. I know right? I'm gonna get writing on the next chapter so don't worry.

**Elizabeth Lemmont:** Here's the next chapter. Haha, oh those moments when the laptop dies...sigh haha. Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this upload. Enjoy.

.:.

_A/n:_ Thank you all for reading. More to come...dun dun dun...what magic is the producer referring to? Dun dun dun...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n:**_ I'm about 30 mins late for a xmas present to you all...so I guess this is a late xmas gift. The reviews from last chapter section will now come before the story. Sorry for the slight change.

.:.

_**Your Reviews From Last Chapter: **_

**PrincessNevermore:** I know, I'm sorry to have left you with a cliff-hanger but this is how all stories are right? Hahaha. I guess in a way cliff hangers make me want to write on :]. Here's what the producer has up this sleeve. Enjoy.

**Elizabeth Lemmont:** Haven't talked to you in so long. I'm so excited to see your name on my reviews again. Of course we all know that life is full of imperfections so I'm using this story to pull them all out. Happy Holidays.

.:.

It was hard to make out what happened that night as the waiter along with several others helped moved the drunk couple into the taxi; all that could have really been said was that someone had checked them into the Four Seasons hotel at 2:31 AM and everything else after the doors to Room 538 were closed were self explanatory. Ga Eul for one was as drowsy as ever considering she could hardly tolerate alcohol, thought she was living in a dream kissing her no-faced prince. And Yi Jeong on the other hand, couldn't believe that his subconscious involved his regular activities...the pair had taken the small dose of 'surprise' that the producer had gave them so it was hard to say whether or not these two were actually having fun.

.:.

Ga Eul woke up to the sudden weight around her body. She felt a prickle near her neck. Blinking once, twice and then three times, she realized that the wall décor wasn't one that she was familiar with. _'Why on earth is my head hurting?' _She thought as she lifted her free arm to her forehead. She needed to sit up, she needed water.

Yi Jeong was shaken by the fact that his arm had been suddenly lifted and the neck that his head cradled was slowly going. "What time is it?" He asked to her.

Ga Eul realized that her body was freezing, her eyes still barely opening up; she dropped to the carpet and crawled her way to the bathroom. _'Did my radio just go off?'_ she thought. _'Is Emily not in today? They've replaced her with a guy...'_

Yi Jeong moaned, that usually got their attention, but still, he got no reply. Pounding his fist to his forehead he tried to recall his events of last night and how he ended up here with some girl who couldn't care less about him. Him and Ga Eul attended the awards, they won, they went to an after party, they drank, more like he drank; not sure if Ga Eul drank or not but it's not like he cared and then now he's here in the bed half-naked... ARGH...whatever, he decided. She must be in the washroom anyways.

Even though her vision was hazy, Ga Eul noticed something was wrong. Maybe it was the dimness in the lighting, or the fact that her toothbrush wasn't in the same place she had last left it, right by the faucet, or perhaps it was the fact that she could see the blurred colors of her naked body in front of the mirror or maybe because standing right there, glaring at her in the mirror was none other than Yi Jeong. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The subtle yelling in Yi Jeong's eardrums surely broke him out of his sleepiness. He was surely awake by now. His eyes widen at the naked image of the figure in the mirror, it was Ga Eul. Not knowing what to do, he stared at her for a few more moments before she ran into the bathroom, locking it behind. Finally gathering himself, Yi Jeong shouted: "How on...what happened last night? Why are you...Oh my..."

"Put your clothes on!" Ga Eul hollered angrily. "And lock yourself up in the closet so I can change."

"Yah, it's not like I didn't see it last night anyways. Besides, I didn't say I liked what I saw. You could pay me and I wouldn't want to see it again."

"So Yi Jeong, I want my clothes!"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at the bathroom door. _'Such a princess,'_ he thought. He walked lazily over to the bedside to collect the mess of clothes on the floor. They were literally everywhere, from the lamp to the tv stand, to the couch, to under the pillow. _'What happened really...? She didn't want this obviously, and I would be stupid to want this from her...so who else...who set us up...?'_ "Hey, here are your clothes," Yi Jeong responded as he chucked her belongings on the floor.

Ga Eul fumbled anxiously with the doorknob. "Turn around while I open the door," she ordered.

Yi Jeong did as she said and did not even think about going against it. He tried to envision Ga Eul's naked body again and realized that it wasn't all too bad. Sure, it wasn't what he would be after but it was passable, that's for sure.

"So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul roared as she stomped out of the bathroom, fully clothed. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Drugging my drink so that I would sleep with you? How low can you stoop? And now I've lost my... I can't believe you did this." Letting out one last breath, she sank into the bouncy mattress trying to hide her tears.

"Wait...," Yi Jeong said as he followed her back to the bed. "Did you just say you lost your...?" He began giggling. "Goodness, you're actually a virgin until last night? Wow, you are pure..."

Ga Eul only glared back at him with her watery eyes. "You...you senseless person. You...you don't even understand. You know what? Whatever okay, sitting here arguing with you is not going to get us anywhere," she screamed, attempting to hold back her tears. Although she knew that Yi Jeong had probably seen her as a feeble person, she didn't want to actually prove that he was right. "Just get out of my face and never make me see you again," she stated as she rose from the bed and shoved him into a wall and made her way out of the hotel door; leaving him out of her sight forever.

Yi Jeong sighed at the sound of the door slamming behind him. "What have you not done, Yi Jeong?" he asked himself. The question led to so many different answers. He had let go of so many opportunities...He had countless times to tell Ga Eul that he wasn't interested in her since day one, he could have defended himself against the drugs. Although he held a playboy image, illegal things such as drugs was a definite no for him. Heck, he could get any girl he wanted (excluding Ga Eul that is), so why on earth would he have to drug her? And sure, he could have at least apologized about laughing at her first time. Even if his first time was at the age of twelve, the first time was always frightening; he actually understood why she would be so mad at him for that. Not only had she lost her virginity to someone that she probably disliked, but now, hated, but she wasn't even awake or at least herself while she lost it. Someone MUST have done something to their drinks. Yi Jeong had no doubt about that, and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

.:.

It was about 3 months later that Ga Eul decided to finally leave her house for the first time. Since she was now a celebrity of Korea, she couldn't go into hiding forever. The paparazzi had slowly faded after that first night with he-whom-she-should-not-mention. The public knew nothing of course, or even the reasons why she hadn't left her hourse, but her lovely manager had helped create the rumor that she was "extremely ill." She didn't want to leave the house today either but her best friend Jan Di had called her saying that the cook had liked one of her congee inventions and had decided to make it official by placing it as a menu item today, so to show her loyal support, Ga Eul had no choice but to drag her feet out of those doors and into the eye of the public.

"Welc-" Jan Di stopped midway as she caught sight of her best friend. "Wow, you look so pale...thanks for coming out though, it means a lot to me." Jan Di immediately pushed Ga Eul into an empty seat and was shuffling into the kitchen to grab 'Jan Di's Special' for her.

Ga Eul caught sight of the newspaper that was sitting on the table. As she flipped through it, the celebrity section had caught her attention. Written in bold black words were, _**PRODUCER OF THE YEAR DRUGGED EMPLOYEES FOR FAME? **_

Ga Eul read on and it said:_ Various sources of the cast members and their close ones have claimed that they've been drugged under several occasions with the producer. There is enough evidence to lay charges on him and will compensate his employees. Many fans are now disgusted with his doings and regret choosing him as producer of the year. Former stars who were also brought to fame by the producer have now stepped forward. None of the employees and stars is willing to release much detail on the subject except that they had woken up the next morning finding themselves doing something that they wouldn't have done. Cast mates such as Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong have yet to speak of this situation._

Ga Eul was winded by the words. '_Had she really been wrong these past weeks, blaming only Yi Jeong for it? Did the producer also set up her and Yi Jeong? Should she call him and ask him about it?' _she thought._ 'No, I mustn't call him, otherwise he's going to rub it in my face saying that he tells me so. That cocky, arrogant playboy; this should teach him a lesson.' _

"Here you are Ga Eul, eat up," cheered Jan Di.

The food before Ga Eul looked amazing. Jan Di had really put her heart into it but just looking at the mere foods in front of her gave her a discomfort, as if a knot was forming in her stomach. Ga Eul raised her hands to cover her mouth and ran straight for the bathroom.

.:.

_**A/n:**_ thanks for reading guys. I'm going to write the next chapter now. Now that I'm back, I'm missing my writing days haha.


End file.
